Lola
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: Lola went to the Fuller's household to hang out with Ramona who just happened to be out. Stephanie Tanner decided to keep her company and perhaps take the girl's virginity in the process. I will warn you here and now this is probably rubbish. You have been warned. Fem slash.


**Disclaimer**: I am poor with very little ownership. This story is mine. The show is clearly not. This is a fictional story about a fictional family. It is by no means real.

* * *

Lola Wong has a secret. She was totally madly and deeply in love with Ramona. She did her totally best to hide this fact to the world and more importantly Ramona herself but there was one person who knew, all to be more exact suspected and that person Was Stephanie Tanner who like Lola had her own secret.

She was in love with Jimmy and Jimmy was aware of her secret and the two have on occasion took advantage of her interest but this she couldn't share with him, more towards being ashamed that she was crushing on one so young. Stephanie was bi-sexual and she and Jimmy had threesomes where he watched her make out with a girl and Jimmy allowed her to work out her frustrations for still not being with a child by taking her strap on. It was Stephanie interest on Lola that made her the only one aware that she had it bad for Ramona Gibbler and when Lola arrived and she was the only one home she thought she would do a good deed and help her come to terms about her sexuality and have a little fun while doing so.

"So Lola... are you seeing anyone?"

"Err... uh, no. I'm not."

"Have you got your eye on someone."

"N-n-no."

"Really? Come on, you go to school full of students your age and older. You must have a few crushes."

"I-I-I-Guess so."

The two were on the couch and Lola held a glass while Stephanie sat on the same couch but kept a good distance from her. She was flaunting herself in a subtly manner that a more season male or female will pick up on but a teenager with no experience would not pick up on it. Lola saw he figure in the best possible way. Her strong arms and legs that could around her and allow Stephanie to still gently rock back and forth pressing breast against breast as she marks Lola's neck and body as hers to warn of any guy from taking what was hers, or to make Ramona jealous, the possibilities was almost as fun as the deed itself. Keyword almost.

Now Stephanie closed the gap still playing it safe, it was a miracle really that she convinced her to stay and keep her company till Ramona returned. She placed her hand on Lola's shoulder and gave the gentlest of squeezes.

"You can trust me, Lola, your secrets are safe with me and to be honest I think I know at least one person that you are crushing on,"

"Y-y-you d-d-do?"

"Yep," she removed her hand and took hold of her own cup and took a sip, all the while wishing she placed her hand inside Lola's inner thigh. "Ramona" she continued.

The young girl choked followed by having a coughing fit as her secret was said aloud and Stephanie closed the final distance between them as she assisted the frantic girl by gently patting her back as well as rubbing it till she recovered.

"Like I said it's alright and I won't tell Ramona." She took Lola's hands into hers, "I like girls too and dated them on and off through the years, I'm bi so I kinda know what you're going through. Have you kissed a girl yet?"

Lola blushed and shake her head no, she felt as if she lost the power of speech.

"Do you want too?"

Stephanie knew that Lola knew where this will lead if she says yes and her heart race with excitement and a touch of dread if she said no she will never feel the girl's soft lips against her own.

A smallest of nods were gave and Stephanie felt like doing a small victory dance like her nephews were known to do instead she moved in for the kiss she dreamt off.

The kiss was chaste and brief, the next one their mouths opened slightly. The third kiss Stephanie's lips brushed against Lola's lip. Lola's already racing heart accelerated more and she pushed the older woman off of her but her hand still held Stephanie's while the other to Lola's shock rest on the older woman's breast.

Stephanie watched the flush girl and was reassured with the knowledge that her hand still laid on the girl's thigh and the girl in question still held her hand and was groping her. So she hadn't scared her off.

It was Lola that started the kissing now, this time with tongue. Her hand like Stephanie laid on her thigh the other let go off Stephanie and laid on her lap. Stephanie wanted Lola on her lap and took the girl by either side and made as if to lift her. She did as Lola assisted her and the younger girl found herself frenching her crush aunt while sitting on the lap of the said aunt.

The kiss was just as heated as it was while the two sat side by side but now Stephanie skilled hands were unbuttoning Lola's shirt one at the time, from top to bottom. Stephanie would have licked her lips when her bra was revealed but was preoccupied.

Lola stopped the kiss so she could undress Stephanie unable to do so blind, and while she did she found the task to be difficult as Stephanie was planting small kisses down her slender neck and across her exposed breast. Her hands went behind the girl and unhooked her bra and now her horny mouth was kissing down her breast and teased her erect nipple.

The sight of Stephanie almost naked from the waist up in only her bra was intoxicating and Lola knew that Stephanie would be making appearances with Ramona in her dream tonight. She wanted Stephanie to stop so she could have her go on feasting on some succulent breasts and finally she got her chance to free those beauties and get her face buried in them.

She held them in the palms of her hand and traced invisible patterns with her fingertips and felt wet, dirty and turned on by her actions before she cleaned the two curves with her tongue. Lola particularly enjoyed lapping her tongue where the two bosoms touched one another and felt Stephanie's hands unfastening her pants. She wasn't expecting any of this and she was admittedly scared but she wanted this to continue more then she was scared and had no illusion that she would hate herself if she put a stop to this so she got off Stephanie's lap and help her in removing her pants and underwear.

Lola was now in her birthday suit and Stephanie was in jeans and soaked panties her hands were around the girl cupping her buttocks as she teased the tips of Lola nipples. She knew that they will need to gather their clothes and retreat to her room for extra privacy as anyone that entered the house right now will be given quite a show. But for the moment she wanted this opportunity for such a long time that common sense fled her.

"S-s-should I do anything? I feel like I should be doing something," Lola asked.

Stephanie's tongue was causing a reaction to her body. She never felt so alive and turned on when she played with herself in the privacy of her room, and that was a problem as she felt it was all one sided. Stephanie was in her opinion getting nothing while she was receiving all of this pleasure.

"No, it's good, you were doing great when you..." she giggled like a young schoolgirl and gestured towards her girls causing Lola to blushed as it was fun sucking and kissing them. "But we should grab our stuff and go to my room, that is if you still want to continue?"

"I like that," she smiled at Stephanie hoping that this might be more than a one off.

The two went to Stephanie's room clothes in hand and Lola asked if Stephanie thought she had a rule chance with Ramona.

"I don't see why not, you are an incredibly hot girl and if you put the moves on her and show her how sexy you can be she be putty in your hands in no time flat."

"I'm not that hot," she couldn't look Stephanie in the face, "and what if she not into girls and how can I be sexy?"

"Oh pish posh, I think everyone is a little bi at heart. As for being sexy dancing is always sexy and the most important thing of all. **never**, I repeat, **never put yourself down like that**, do you hear me? No one has the power to make yourself feel bad but you."

"Ok," she didn't sound as certain as Stephanie would like but she didn't want to push it in case she forced Lola to leave with insisting on it. "So how can dance help me?"

"Oh, girl sit on my bed and play with yourself as I dance just for you,"

"Lola's fingers went to the folds between her legs as Stephanie twist and turn as well as twerking she openly caresses herself and Lola cum within seconds but still fingered her pussy as she rides the wave of orgasmic bliss then Stephanie removed her hands and placed them on Stephanie's breasts as the older women lowered herself onto Lola's lap and what happened next was just as good as Lola had her first lap dance. In the end, Stephanie's hand was against her vagina, her tongue dominating Lola's mouth and Lola wanted to lay back and experience her first finger fucking that wasn't by her and still feeling bad that Stephanie was getting the stiff end of the stick.

Lola was so wet from her own fingering as well as from touching another woman, being nude, seeing a hot nude older woman and having just witnessed an arousing dance that Stephanie's fingers were able to enter her with ease. The kisses still had a strong effect over her but do not leave her breathless as her first. Lola was actually getting addicted to the feeling of Stephanie's tongue inside her mouth and made whimpering sounds whenever she feared it was coming to an end. Her longer slender fingers reached parts of her that her own smaller digits failed to touch and her clitoris was never neglected by Stephanie as she ensured that it was rubbed. Lola shuddered as she came again grateful that she was able to have multiple climaxes without anybody getting too sensitive as she heard older girls complaining about their boyfriends.

"That's my girl," Stephanie remarked with a bright smile, "I think I treat myself to a taste," she laughed cheerfully as she got herself comfortable between Lola's legs.

If she thought Stephanie's fingers were magical it had nothing with her tongue! Lola couldn't think about anything else but that amazing tongue. She couldn't hear her cries of pleasure or care that anyone would easily tell the cause. She couldn't give a damn that her loud moans could easily cover up the sounds of his or her approach if they choose to intrude on their fun. She couldn't even summon up the guilt that was just recently eating away at her. That tongue was her key to heaven and she didn't want to return to Earth.

It did not surprise Stephanie in the slightest that Lola had a third orgasm, it did however pleased her that she made her cum so soon and she savored the taste of her load as she gulped it down as if it was the sweetest nectar she had in years. Lola had her hands on Stephanie's head and it took a bit more force for her to pry her mouth from the confinement of Lola's succulent pussy lips.

"You want to try something bigger?" she asked of her, watching amused as her breast move with the deep breaths Lola was forced to take.

"Oh, god yeah,"

Stephanie went under the bed and removed her and Jimmy's books of goodies, she pulled out the smallest of her dildoes that was also had the smallest circumference. Jimmy was able to take it with ease nowadays and been taking wider stuff before moving onto bigger lengths, he still haven't taken half of his own lengths which was fine by Stephanie.

"Be a doll and get that wet for me," she asked handing the dildo to Lola.

"How?"

"Suck on it, just give it a go."

Jimmy had fooled around with boys before so he happily took the entire thing in one go but Lola has liked passed boyfriends licked around the entire door and took just the head into her mouth before feeling comfortable enough to go down further on it. All the while Stephanie hand pleasured herself while the other teased Lola's clit.

It was time for Lola to experience the feeling of a cock like object filling her up and for Stephanie, the expression of girls or boys first time getting a new and wider object pushing up inside them was the best part. She would have worn her strap on and thrust in and out but she wanted to feel something similar to what Lola would feel. So she took out the second upgrade that Jimmy once had and pushed it in, she didn't need preparation as she had far larger in her life and was wet enough from everything she did that afternoon. She suspected Lola could also take hers with equal ease but watching her suck on that small thing was simply a guilty pleasure.

"That's wet enough now honey," Stephanie said taking the wet silicon toy from her and rubbing against the moist opening.

She teased Lola as she struggled to maintain a good rhythm for herself and only allowed it to enter when Lola's fingers went down in a flimsy attempt to force it in herself, so she gave control to Lola and with her dominate hand to fuck herself with the bigger one. It was a hot sight watching Lola on the bed with one hand between her legs as she drilled herself the other in her mouth sucking three fingers as if it was a cock. Stephanie doubted she challenged Lola's sexuality and Lola calling her name and Ramona was a clear indication she still liked girls so she didn't damage her.

Stephanie felt close to coming and removed and dropped her dildo on the ground and replaced it with her fingers as she hurriedly asked Lola if she wanted to taste her cum. By this point, Lola was up for anything and agreed. With her face facing Stephanie's shaven pussy Lola went to work and felt trickles of the older woman's cum running onto her tongue as well as down her chin. She adored the taste and drank as much as she can.

Ramona arrived home and heard grunting and what might be flesh pounding flesh and went to investigate. She comes across Stephanie's room and by now suspected the sound to be her uncle and Stephanie having sex. Having a small thing for her uncle she carefully eased the door open hoping to see either his hot tight ass or his cock and gasp allowed as she watched Lola in a dildo fucking Stephanie behind. Her gasp caused both occupants in the room to turn her way just in time to watch Ramona drop in a faint.

* * *

Please Review if you got to this point to read this.


End file.
